


I Need Some Comfort Alpha

by animebawseqween



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After Black Panther, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual T'Challa, Bisexual T'Challa (Marvel), Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), Breeding Kink, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Comfort Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Bucky Barnes, Heartbreak, M/M, Okoye Doesn't Trust Bucky, Omega Descrimination, Omega T'Challa (Marvel), Parent Ramonda (Marvel), Shuri Feels Bad For T'Challa, T'Challa Might Lose His Throne, Top Bucky Barnes, before infinity war, darling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebawseqween/pseuds/animebawseqween
Summary: When T'Challa, who's a late bloomer, finally presents as an Omega, Nakia breaks up with him. When the Council finds out that their newest king is an Omega, they argue that he shouldn't be allowed to remain king, and try to have M'Baku replace him.Bucky, who's just now beginning to find himself in a good place emotinally, ends up being one of the only people who doesn't judge T'Challa for his secondary sex. In fact, Bucky seems more at ease with him than ever. Perhaps T'Challa had always seemed like an Alpha, and now that Bucky knew he didn't have competition, he could relax around him.However, when T'Challa is out for a walk near Bucky's hut, and gets hit with his first heat, T'Challa is left to the mercy of the village Alpha's. Almost.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa
Kudos: 79





	I Need Some Comfort Alpha

T'Challa was in agony. That was the only accurate way to describe what he was feeling. 

Nakia had just broken up with him, and for the icing on the cake, The Council of Elders was suggesting that he be replaced by M'Baku as king. It was a ridiculous suggestion, based on nothing by the council's own personal biases and the way society expected people to be, but he couldn't say that. 

" Brother, you cannot sit here wallowing in your own suffering. This is exactly what the Elders are expecting of you. To be some helpless Omega that cannot stand strong when pushed," Shuri chided, throwing the curtains in T'Challa's room open. 

" Shuri, why can you not allow me to be sad for once. I do have a life outside of being the king," T'Challa grumbled. 

Shuri patted T'Challa's head, " Listen, why don't just take a walk outside the barrier, you know, mingle with the citizens a bit. Show that you care about everyone."

T'Challa sat up and groaned, rubbing his forehead in his palms. " Fine, but only so that you will leave me alone. I am in pain, and I want to be left alone." 

Shuri stood up and walked away, " I'm proud of you brother, this will be good for."

***

Shuri was wrong, the only thing that was good about this walk was that T'Challa had remembered to put on one of Shuri's new scent suppressing necklaces. Everyone he had passed had looked at him with disdain. Like he shouldn't be walking around in public, but at home getting bred. Apparently literally the entire kingdom had heard about T'Challa presenting a week ago. 

As he went through the barrier, he ran into Okoye and M'Baku. " Why so sad, my King," M'Baku asked with a devilish smile. 

T'Challa sighed, " Shuri told me to take a walk outside the barrier. She said it would make me feel better. I just feel objectified." 

Okoye laughed, " Now you know how women feel until they present, and god forbid they present as an Omega, or it's over for them." 

" Well, I'm sorry that you felt that way Okoye. Now tell, M'Baku do the Jabari have any ways to reverse or change to secondary sex, and if so, when can we start." 

M'Baku shook his head, " Sorry my King, but no, you're going to have to live with this one. Sorry." 

" Thank you, I must carry on with my walk now, thank you anyway." 

Walking through the villages, many kids stopped to talk to him before their parents called them back, none of the adults would even go near him. There was something disturbing about having everyone part for him this way. When people used to part for him, it was because they respected him, because he was their king. Now, he's an embarrassment. 

" Hey, is that the king I see?" An unmistakably Brooklyn accented voice sang out.

T'Challa headed over the building the voice came from. " Hello, Sergeant Barnes, how are you doing?" 

Bucky smiled, " Better than you I'm assuming. I've got a left arm again, so that's pretty cool. How about you? How bad's it been?" 

" Well, Nakia broke up with me because I'm not an Alpha like she thought. Also, the council is hoping to replace me with M'Baku as king." T'Challa explained, sitting down on the makeshift bench that Bucky had built the second he got his arm back. 

" Yeah, I remember when Steve presented. He was a 'mega and people didn't like that so much. We used to have to walk around together so that people didn't attack him. It must suck. Although, he wasn't datin' nobody when he presented and he had no power either." 

" Sergeant Barnes, do you mean to tell me that Captain America is an Omega. That can't be correct, he was tested here in the 21st century when he defrosted. He's an Alpha," T'Challa asked, mystified at what Bucky was telling him. 

" Well, Stevie wasn't always an an Alpha, that serum stuff changed him." 

" What about you Sergeant Barnes? What I mean is, you were also injected with the super solider serum as well. Did it change you're secondary gender?" T'Challa was clinging onto something stupid he knew. If both Sergeant Barnes and Captain America had gone from Omega to Alpha with the use of the super soldier serum, maybe he could be changed as well. 

" Nah, I've always been an Alpha. 'Sides, I don't think nothin' but the 'riginal serum can change secondary genders. Why? Did'cha want to try it?" Bucky teased. 

" Sergeant Barnes, I would do anything to keep doing my job. I put myself forward to be king because I believed that to be what was best fo the citizens of Wakanda. If that means becoming a super soldier, so be it." 

Bucky laughed, a genuine laugh. It was the first time T'Challa had ever heard that sound come from the assasin. It was like the weight had been lifted off his super shoulders. 

" Well, I think that's awful sweet o' you. I think that Wakanda is lucky to have you as a king." 

T'Challa smiled, switching his gaze from the horizon to Bucky's face. " Thank you Sergeant Barnes, that means a lot." 

***

Walking to Bucky's and talking to him had become a part of daily routine. Honestly, there were so many things about the super soldier that T'Challa would not have guessed. Apparently since joing the 21st century, Bucky had been keeping up with culture. He was an avid 'Doctor Who' fan, which was cool. In fact, it was entirely possible that Bucky knew more about modern western culture than he did. 

It turned out that Bucky was an incredibly interesting person, and T'Challa left every talk of theirs waiting eagerly for the next one. 

" How far ahead of the rest of the world is Wakanda?" Bucky asked out of the blue. 

" Well, that depends on how quickly they develop their technology. We could be centuries ahead, we could be only a couple years, we never know. That is why my sister and her team are always working on inventing, improving and developing," T'Challa explained. 

" You know, I grew up in a time where even the idea that someone who lost their arm or leg could ever function again like a regular person, but now I can shoot out of my fingertips, it's fascinating. And when I was in the army, we used to spend almost twenty minutes getting our your uniforms on properly if we had the time, and you, you can be in bulletproof armour in less than five seconds." 

" Would you rather have lived now or in the 1940's?" T'Challa asked. 

" I think now, when I was growing up, there was so much prejudice against everyone who wasn't exactly like what society wanted them to. I mean, Adolf Hitler took it to the extreme, but I faced so much prejudice for being who I was. I was arrested twice for it you know," Bucky smiled as if there was something funny about having been arrested twice. 

" What do you mean? You seem like the kind of man they were trying to make in everyone into in the 1940's." 

" Well, not exactly, they weren't overly fond of the idea of having everyone interested in the same gender. A bunch of gay people running around wasn't the their idea of an ideal society," Buck said. 

Oh, so that's what Bucky meant. He was gay. 

" T'Challa I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. It would suck to lose you, but I understand. I can also leave Wakanda if you want, you can just call Steve and he'll come get me," Bucky was immediately distancing himself from T'Challa, apologising even though he didn't even say anything. 

" Do not worry Sergeant Barnes, Wakanda is not a place where you must fear being yourself. You see, because we have been cut off from the rest of the world, we never agreed to the philosophy that westerners pushed. Wakanda is a place for everyone. Besides, how could I judge when I am bisexual myself. I am not a hypocrite." 

Something about Bucky immediately became less tense when T'Challa told him he was bisexual. _' This is a man who has probably been hurt way too much, you just need to give him space,'_ T'Challa reminded himself. 

" Oh, that's cool. Uhm, I didn't know that. That's cool man," Bucky said nervously. " Also, you can call me Bucky." 

As T'Challa was walking back to the palace, a crazy thought occurred to him, _' Is it possible I have a crush on Bucky.'_

***

T'Challa was in big trouble now. He could feel it, his first heat was creeping up on him. His body was warming up by the second and any minute now, the scent blockers would be overpowered by his heat scent. Without his suit and in heat, he would be completely vulnerable to the any Alpha's around. 

And there it was, just as he was in the middle of the village, close proximity to everyone there, it hit him with full force. " Ahh," he groaned as he collapsed to the ground. He could feel his underwear becoming wet with slick. 

" Now, now, who do we have here?" A clear Alpha growled from above T'Challa's head. " An Omega in heat, aw, and it's the king as well." 

A pair of hands grabbed T'Challa by the waist and pulled him up to his feet. He was surrounded by a circle of men, all of them Alpha's and all of them looking ready to eat him alive. 

" Let go of me, I am the king. You must let go of me at once," T'Challa demanded, doing his best to sound like himself. Instead he just sounded like a whiney Omega in heat. 

" Don't fight it little king, we can all smell your Omega begging for someone to breed you," one of them hushed. 

Just as T'Challa thought that it was all over, three of them were knocked to the ground, and the others were quick to follow. One second, he was falling, and the next, he was in someone's arm. Or arm and prosthetic. Bucky. 

" Dammit, T'Challa, why did you come here? Are you insane or suicidal?" Bucky growled, picking T'Challa up bridal style. 

T'Challa shivered, " I wanted to talk to you. It's the best part of my day." 

Bucky brought him back to his house, and for the first time took him inside. " Lay down, you need to ride this out." 

" Hey, Bucky," T'Challa's head lolled backward against Bucky's bed. 

" Yeah," Bucky asked through gritted teeth. 

" How come you aren't all over me like everyone else? Am I not pretty enough for you?" 

Buck growled, " Darlin'," he said his amazing Brooklyn drawl. " You are the prettiest, but I also grew up a gay Alpha man in 1940's who went to the military voluntarily, and had a 'mega as a best friend for years, I know how to restrain myself. I went through a dozen ruts without hurtin' or takin' advantage of nobody. I am not allowing the one 'mega I am into let me break that cycle." 

T'Challa blushed, " You are into me?" 

" Yes, Darlin' I am. And we can talk about this in a week or so when you are over this heat thing okay. For now, you can stay here, I'll make sure no Alpha's get you," Bucky said, giving T'Challa the majority of his clothes. 

" Hmm, thanks for the stuff," T'Challa muttered immediately going about making a small nest immediately. 

***

The first six days of T'Challa were bearable for both of them, but just barely. The smell wafting from T'Challa was almost too much for the super soldier to handle. He was way too sweet in comparison to any Omega he'd ever met before. 

The last day was almost impossible though, Bucky had had to resort to wearing a nose plug and staying outside the hut. 

" B-b-bucky," T'Challa moaned from inside the hut. Bucky could only imagine what was happening inside the hut, and even then, he was still trying not to imagine. 

" Bucky I need you, please come inside," T'Challa begged. 

Bucky sighed and prepared himself for what he was going to see inside. It was not what he'd expected. T'Challa was barely covered by one of Bucky's wraps, and he had his arms clearly shoved down his pants, that was, if he was wearing any. 

" What's wrong?" Bucky cautiously, leaning against the wall furthest from the young king.

" I need you now, please Bucky. I know you think it's my heat talking, but Bucky I need you now. Please," T'Challa begged, wriggling around in his nest. 

" T'Challa, I need you too, but I can't hurt you, you mean too much to me," Bucky did his best to explain, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. 

_" Alpha, I need you."T'_

That's what broke Bucky. The neediness when he called out not for Bucky, but an Alpha. Not just an Alpha, but Bucky's Alpha. His Omega was begging for him, and it was what had finally broken his self restraint. 

Bucky shucked off his clothes, standing fully naked so that he could approach T'Challa's nest. Thankfully, T'Challa let him in quickly, wrapping Bucky's clothing around them. 

Bucky growled, throwing T'Challa around until he was in the correct position. " I've wanted you for so long," he said. " So don't think I'm gonna go easy on you." 

" Please Alpha, have your way with me. I'm safe, and I can't get pregnant because of the pills Shuri gave me," T'Challa begged, wiggling around to get more friction. 

Bucky did just as T'Challa begged, roughly shoving his right forefinger into T'Challa's ass to stretch him out, gripping tighter onto the king's waist with his metal hand. Bucky would've done anything to hear the noises coming from T'Challa for the rest of his life. The whimpers, the moans, the gasps; it was all utter perfection. 

" Come on, add another one, I can take it, ah," T'Challa begged. He understood now why Bucky was gay. The feeling of having the elder man stretching him out, filling him completely felt so amazing he didn't know how to describe it. 

Luckily for the prince, Bucky obliged him, adding another finger in and scissoring them apart to stretch him even further. " Darlin' I'll give you anything you want, just try to keep a little bit quiet for me. I don't want everyone to know what you've done. They might ruin your life." 

T'Challa moaned, " Ruin my life, please, just get inside me." There was something about Bucky calling him 'Darling' with that Brooklyn accent of his that made T'Challa go crazy. 

Bucky kissed T'Challa on the forehead, " Don't worry, Darlin'. Everythings going to be okay. Alpha will take care of you." 

Slowly, Bucky push his remaining two fingers into the young king, gathering a handful of his slick to use as lube. " You ready Darlin'?" 

T'Challa whined at the loss of Bucky's fingers, the lack of fullnes, but he knew that he was going to feel even more full soon. " 'M ready Alpha." 

With no more words exchanged, Bucky slowly slid into T'Challa until he was fully bottomed out; moaning lowly as he did. He planned to give T'Challa time to adjust, but it felt so good to be inside the Omega that he couldn't help but thrust forward and backward just a little bit, still trying to hold back.

" Ah, ah, ah, feels so good, move please Alpha," T'Challa whined, doing his best to grind down against Bucky. 

Bucky shushed him, " Don't worry, let me take care of you." 

Bucky began to thrust at different angles in T'Challa, searching for his prostate. When he found it, T'Challa began practically screaming he was moaning so loud. " Alpha, pound me please. Keep hitting that spot." 

Bucky began to snap his hips harder and faster, pounding into T'Challa's prostate as he asked. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming with every second, but he wanted T'Challa to cum first, so he willed it away. 

" Ah, ah, ah," T'Challa moaned as he began to leak. " I think I'm going to cum, Bucky."

Bucky couldn't help but smile at T'Challa using his name again. T'Challa wanted him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since becoming the Winter Soldier. Bucky got even rougher and rougher, using T'Challa's waist as leverage to push into him harder and harder, forcing T'Challa over the edge. 

T'Challa was so far gone that he barely felt himself clench around the super soldier as he began to see white. The world fell away for a couple of seconds, until the feeling of hot liquid pooring into him. T'Challa sighed. The painful burning that he had been feeling for the past six days was finally gone and it was replaced by a feelign of embarrassment. 

Bucky had been clear he didn't want this right now, and T'Challa had manipulated him into it. " Darlin' I can see the wheels in your brain turning," Bucky said as he used a wet cloth to clean them both up. " Don't worry, I wanted to do this. If I didn't I wouldn't have done it. I'm just sorry that I put your throne in danger." 

T'Challa chuckled, still very clearly in a daze, " Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I hope we can do this again sometime." 

Bucky smiled, " I would like that too Darlin'." 


End file.
